Ryback
Ryan Reeves is a professinal wrestler signed to WWE as R'yback' he formerly competed as Skip Sheffield'.' Debut Reeves would debut as a heel in NXT in 2010 and would join the Nexus as it's muscle until he suffered an injury after SummerSlam 2010. After the injury, Sheffild in storyline would be fired from WWE. In Febuary 2012, WWE announced Sheffield, would return as Ryback 'on Smackdown as a fan favorite. On an edition of Raw SuperShow, Ryback challenged Ned Edgewalker to a Brand Supremecy Match at Bragging Rights, which Ned accepted. Ryback defeated Ned and went onto go on a 13 match win streak across house shows and live events. Ryback would then engulf into a feud with Matt Hardy in which he suffered his first loss against Kofi Kingston after Hardy interfiered.Ryback then started a feud with Jimmy Jacobs, who Ryback will face at SummerSlam, which Ryback won. Later Ryback would start a feud over the WWE Championship, defeating Alberto Del Rio and Christian Cage. At Survivor Series, Ryback failed to defeat Punk after Ryback was attacked by Seth Rollins. Ryback again lost to Punk at TLC 2012 after a run in from Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Throughout the rest of 2012 and 2013, Ryback would have a feud with Kane. At WrestleMania, Ryback failed to win the tag team championship. After WrestleMania, Ryback started a feud with Zack Ryder. Main Event Status and ''The Punisher (2013-2014) On July 12,2013 edition of Smackdown, Ryback defeated 20 other competitors in a Gauntlet match, entering number three and last eliminating Wade Barrett to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship of The Miz. At Money in the Bank, Ryback failed to win the World Heavyweight Championship, after a run in from the Shield. The following night on RAW, Ryback teamed with Daniel Bryan and the Miz to beat the Shield. After SummerSlam, Ryback won a number one contenders battle royal to earn a future United States Championship match, which he cashed in at Night of Champions. During this time, Ryback started to display heelish traits, often punishing jobbers he had defeated by attacking them with a kendo stick, causing Jerry Lawler to refer to him as ''The Punisher'''. Also during this time, trying to buil d on his Punisher gimmick, Ryback started to compete as Triple H's right hand, dealing punishment to Daniel Bryan and Chris Jericho. At ''Battleground, had a steel cage match with Big Show in which ended in a draw after Ryback speared Big Show through the cage wall causing both of their feet to touch the floor. However, Ryback would run in during both the Intercontinental and WWE Championship matches, helping fellow Administration member Curtis Axel to win the Intercontinental Championship and inadvertently Daniel Bryan to retain the WWE Championship. The following night on RAW, Ryback speared Jacob Cass through a table during a promo against Mr. Helmsly and defeated Cass in a match after interference from Triple H. For the remainder of 2013 he continued to squash various stars on RAW and NXT. In 2014 Ryback competed in the Royal Rumble, entering at number five but was eliminated early on. In March 2014, Ryback started an "Open Challenge" to stars to try and beat him, with stars like Mark Henry and The Great Khali attempting and failing to defeat Ryback. His first pay per view open fight will take place at Extreme Rules as announced on WWE.com. RyBaxel and Various storylines (2014 - Present) At Payback 2014, Ryback, along with Curtis Axel won the WWE Tag Team Championship. After winning the WWE Tag team Championship, Ryback and Axel squashed two different local teams in dark matches before starting a feud with the Wyatts. At Money in the Bank 2014, Ryback and Axel lost their tag team titles to the Wyatts, following the match, Curtis Axel turned on Ryback, turning Ryback face. At the Main Event following Money in the Bank, Ryback attacked Axel hitting him with a Shellshock through a table. After his feud with Axel ended. Ryback's presence on television dwindled with injuries. In September, Ryback returned under his bully gimmick, claiming he was going after the WWE Championship. However, new RAW Co-GM Sting claimed Ryback would have to earn his way to the title, Ryback in turn challenged the champion, Jacob Cass to a match in which he defeated the champion, only after Daniel Bryan distracted him. Gallery (left)]] Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Raw Superstar Category:Face